


A Mother's Love

by bisexualdisastervibes



Series: Family is a Bridge to the Future [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Momboss and Detectiveson, Mother-Son Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdisastervibes/pseuds/bisexualdisastervibes
Summary: Lin is a master at repressing her emotions. She definitely doesn't feel maternal pride and love for Mako, what are you talking about?
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong & Mako, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Family is a Bridge to the Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212077
Comments: 33
Kudos: 85





	1. Weddings and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin is walking to Varrick's wedding when she hears a frustrated Mako. Ties and emotional confessions bring the two closer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more soft mom Lin and son Mako content so here I am. This all happened because of a random thought I had while learning how to tie a tie (yes I taught myself). I realized Mako had an injured arm but had a tie on at Zhu Li and Varrick's wedding, so my brain immediately went "his mom boss tied it for him and eventually teaches him how to tie a tie". So, then this fic was born. It's all gonna be fluff, just prepare for the sweet times <3 
> 
> There may be some angst bc I cannot control myself but I promise there will be fluff too :D

Lin let out a soft smile as she stepped off the ferry and began walking to the wedding, a fact she would vehemently deny to anyone who asked her. She walked past the dormitories on Air Temple Island when she heard a sigh of frustration. 

Lin paused and walked over to the door the noise came from and knocked on the door. “Is everything okay?” she asked.

She heard footsteps before Mako opened the door looking sheepish. “Yeah, it’s...it’s nothing,” he said dismissively, fiddling with the button on the sleeve of his brown jacket..

Lin looked at his fidgeting, knowing it was more serious than he let on. “Well it made you frustrated so it’s not nothing,” she replied with a knowing gaze.

He sighed, adjusting his arm in the sling. “I just...I feel underdressed. Kya suggested a tie but I-”

“But you can’t get it,” Lin said softly, the man in front of her blushing and ducking his head down. 

“If you want, I can help you,” she offered.

Mako looked at her in surprise. “I...I’d like that, thank you,” he said with surprise, moving aside so she could walk into the room. 

After his arm was hurt from his reckless stunt, he had temporarily moved to Air Temple Island at Kya’s insistence. Lin didn’t realize how terrified she was about Mako dying until she saw him black out. She still remembered the grimace of pain on his face when he collapsed after Kya tried to help heal his burnt arm. She noted the scars running up and down his arms, feeling her heart ache for him, wishing she could just wash away the boy’s pain and hurt. She pushed away the feelings of love and pride that felt distinctively maternal and focused on the present.

She picked up the red tie and walked in front of the firebender, slightly standing on her tiptoes to reach his neck. She quickly adjusted the tie on his shoulders and quickly tied the tie, adjusting the dimple to make sure it was pristine.

“You’re really good at this,” he noted with emotion in his voice that Lin couldn’t quite place.

“Yeah. I had to learn how to tie ties pretty early on. Su went through a phase where she would only wear suits to formal events and _someone_ had to help her,” she admitted with a chuckle, standing with her feet flat on the ground again. “I didn’t tie ties for a while, but Saikhan needed it for his wedding so I picked up those skills again.”

The detective looked at her, emotion shining in his eyes. “Thank you for everything,” he said, eyes watering with tears.

Lin felt her heart ache in pure love for this boy and before she realized what she was doing, she gently wrapped him in a hug, careful to avoid aggravating his injured arm. “I’ll always be here for you kid,” she said. 

He froze at the praise. “That...that means a lot to me. I can’t even tell you,” he admitted, a tear rolling down his face.

She reached up and brushed the tear off his face, resisting the urge to bring him back into her arms and ease all of his pain. _Spirits, why am I okay with being so emotional? That’s an issue for future Lin,_ she thought, pushing it aside for now and just letting herself reply honestly. 

“You may not be able to tell me, but you can show me,” she said, reaching up to adjust his collar before lowering her hands to her side. “You come over for dinner sometimes, but we need to make it a regular thing. I like having you over and I know Kya does too.”

“Sounds good to me,” he said with a smile.

“Come on, let’s go before we miss that wedding,” she said with a chuckle before turning to look at him with a more serious expression. “Mako, please don’t blame yourself for not being able to stop Kuvira sooner. I’m proud of you kid.”

“Thanks Chief.” The two walked over to the wedding area, taking their respective seats. Lin shot him a small grin when she noticed the tension beginning to show in his shoulders, happily noting that some of the tension bled away with a soft, reassuring grin from her. She was so attached to the kid and it would normally scare her, but she couldn’t be bothered to feel any pain when she saw him smile and just enjoy life for once, his happiness settling a weight in her chest she didn’t even realize was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak of the next chapter :3
> 
> “Is everything okay kid?” she asked, looking at him with concern.
> 
> “I don’t honestly know,” he admitted with a hollow laugh, sitting on the couch.


	2. “Thanks Mom” *cue Mako.exe crashing*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin is working on a case when an upset Mako comes to her apartment. She reassures her kid and comes to the realization that she views him as her son. (Surprise to literally no one but she can be emotionally dense, okay?) Mako makes a heartfelt confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This very soft idea just overtook me. This chapter came out long but I am very happy with it. I apparently killed Kat with the softness oops

Lin let out a sigh, throwing the folder in her hands onto the table. The Triple Threat Triad had been stirring up trouble again, causing the police chief to have many sleepless nights due to constant work. Just last week, one of her officers died from trying to stop the criminals. Lin wouldn’t admit it, but everyone knew she took these losses personally. Every time an officer died on her watch, she felt the familiar but crushing weight of grief come over her.

She turned at the knock on the door. She frowned, Kya wasn’t supposed to be home yet. After Kuvira destroyed the city, Kya had been a huge help in rebuilding the hospital, rarely taking days off. Normally, it was Lin who was constantly busy with work but the tables had turned. She opened the door to see Mako standing there with hunched shoulders.

“Hey Detective,” she said, stepping aside to let him in. 

“Hey Chief,” he replied, walking inside.

Lin watched him, noting with a frown that he seemed off. “Do you want anything to eat or drink? I was thinking of fixing a snack if you want anything.”

“I’ll have some of whatever you make, don’t feel like you have to do anything for me,” he said. 

Lin nodded and headed to the kitchen. She wasn’t planning on making any food or tea, but she always told Mako she was. The kid wouldn’t accept anything otherwise. Thankfully, she had made some egg custard tarts a few days ago so the food was ready. 

“Do you have a tea preference?” she asked, reaching up on her tiptoes with a scowl. Kya had this annoying habit of putting the tea just out of reach, forcing Lin to ask her for her or climb on the counter.

Mako walked over, noticing her struggle with getting the tea. “Uh not really. Do you want me to get the tea down for you?” he asked.

“Yes please. Grab the lion turtle container,” she said, turning to grab a teapot. “That is a blend Uncle Iroh made, it’s still one of my favorites.”

He handed her the container and the pair remained silent as the tea brewed. Usually Mako would make an attempt to fill the silence, but now he was just standing in silence. Lin frowned, knowing something was going on. 

“Here, have an egg custard tart. This was Uncle Aang’s favorite food and one of the first things I learned to cook,” she said, handing him the tart. 

He took it with a smile and bit into the small pastry. “This is really good,” he said with surprise as she bent down to get out the serving tray. “I had one before but it was burnt.”

“If you want, I can teach you how to make them one day,” Lin said as she stood up, pouring the tea into two cups on the tray.

“That would be nice,” he said softly.

Lin finally gave into her concern and asked him the question that had been on her mind ever since he came over. 

“Is everything okay kid?” she asked, looking at him with concern.

“I don’t honestly know,” he admitted with a hollow laugh, sitting on the couch. 

Lin walked over to the couch, setting the tray on the table. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked softly. 

He let out a heavy sigh, putting his head in his hands. “I was on patrol with Officer Lee last week. I was there when the Triads got him. He died on my watch. I couldn’t protect him,” he said, tears running down his face.

“It’s my fault he’s dead. It’s my fault his daughter won’t know about both of her fathers,” he said with a sob. 

Lin pulled him into a tight hug, gently shushing the boy. “It’s not your fault Mako,” she said softly, running a hand up and down his back. 

His arms quickly swung around her waist and the boy held to her like a lifeline. “You couldn’t have done anything different. In fact, I remember talking to Officer Yaru after I heard about what happened. If you weren’t there, many more people would have died.”

“I was able to save some civilians nearby but I couldn’t save my coworker,” he said, voice cracking.

“It’s a shitty part of the job. Even after all these years, I still feel guilt every time an officer dies on my watch. You aren’t alone,” she said softly, putting her head on top of his. “You have me and Kya in your corner no matter what.”

He just continued crying, Lin holding her kid and gently murmuring reassurances. After he was able to calm down, Lin just reached up and wiped the tears off his face. 

“I’m sorry for...for being like that,” Mako said awkwardly.

Lin handed him his cup of tea. “Don’t apologize Mako. This job is hard as fuck and you’re a good person which makes it even harder. I want to help you in any way I can and if that means you crying on me, then that’s okay. You can always come to me for food, a shoulder to cry on, or someone to vent to, whatever you need I’ll give you.”

He nodded, taking a sip of the tea. “Thank you,” he said tearfully.

She nodded, sipping on her tea as well. The two finished their tea in a comfortable silence, just letting their presence reassure the other. Lin ate one of the egg custard tarts she brought over on the tray, handing the rest to Mako.

“I’m not super hungry and you need to eat,” she said softly, knowing her kid probably hadn’t eaten in a while.  _ Wait...when did he become my kid? Why don’t I mind? _

He nodded in thanks and began eating. Her heart stopped when she realized that she was literally acting like his mother. To her surprise, she didn’t mind it at all and actually felt a small swell of pride at the thought. 

“Here, let me get the dishes,” she said, taking the tray and dishes back to the kitchen. She quickly washed them off and walked back to the couch, sitting next to Mako. 

The firebender smiled at her. “Thank you for everything,” he said. 

“Of course,” she replied, bringing a hand up to ruffle his hair. He leaned into her touch and before she realized what she was doing, she brought him into another hug.

He leaned into her touch and Lin’s heart ached when she realized he probably didn’t receive much physical love. He had his friends, but he didn’t have many people in his life. She also knew it was a habit to reject physical affection, a tactic that helped him survive on the streets. 

She leaned back against the pillow, basically using him as a blanket as she relaxed. Thankfully, Mako just held her tightly, silently conveying his appreciation. Before long, the two fell asleep, exhausted from the emotional turmoil of the day.

Kya walked in quietly, knowing Lin was probably asleep. She opened the door to their apartment and placed a hand over her mouth at the soft scene in front of her. Lin was asleep on the couch, Mako laying on top of her. Mako held onto her tightly as if he was afraid she would disappear if he woke up. Kya simply walked past the sleeping pair, knowing they needed their rest. She quickly changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning, Kya woke up and smiled at the sight of the two still sleeping on the couch. She began preparing the coffee, knowing the two would be up soon. She reached up and grabbed three mugs for the coffee. She let out a hum as she began making breakfast. 

Lin woke up to Mako laying on top of her, her heart melting at the sight. Mako opened his eyes and blushed, looking away embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry I-”

“It’s okay kid,” she said softly, hugging him yet again. 

He melted in her arms, tucking his head into her shoulder. “Thank you Mom,” he said, stiffening up when he realized he said that outloud. 

Lin’s eyes watered in happiness. “It’s okay son,” she said, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

His arms squeezed around her tighter, causing the police chief to smile. “Hey, I made breakfast,” Kya called out. 

The two stood up and walked over to the kitchen. “I made your coffee Lin but I wasn’t sure how you took yours Mako.”

“I drink mine with a bit of cream and sugar,” he said, Kya immediately adding it for him. “Thank you.”

“Of course kid,” she said, sipping hers black. People expected Lin to take hers black and Kya to have more milk than coffee. Ironically, it was the other way around. 

Kya dished out the eggs and rice she prepared while the two were slowly waking up. “Here, enjoy,” she said with a smile.

“Thanks Mom,” he said, freezing up when he realized he had slipped up not once, but twice this morning.

Kya immediately ran around the counter to bring him into a tight hug. “Of course sweetie,” she said softly, ruffling his hair. 

Lin’s heart melted even more at the sight. “Thank you for trusting us. I know you haven’t been able to trust people and let them in easily, but you let us in. It...it means the world to me,” she said, eyes watering with emotion.

Mako blushed, still wrapped up in Kya’s arms. “You two make it easy. I...I never thought I would be able to call anyone Mom or Dad again, much less being able to call two people Mom. It’s something I didn’t even realize was missing.”

Kya pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you for trusting us son. Come on sweetie, let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

He grumbled, reluctantly letting go of her. “Listen to your mother,” Lin said, pretending to be irritated at him.

Both people laughed and they all sat down to eat. The new family just ate, talking about anything and everything. 

Mako felt his heart swell with love. After their parents died, he didn’t let anyone in but Bolin. He needed it to survive on the streets. Even just letting Korra and Asami in was difficult. To his surprise, letting in the intimidating police chief and master waterbender was easy. The women tore down his walls and lovingly showed him that he was worthy of love and family. He smiled, softly basking in the love of his newfound family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all have anything you want to see please let me know!! I love hearing y’all’s ideas :3


End file.
